Du n'importe quoi aux Enfers
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Shun est réquisitionné par Hadès pour mettre de la vie aux Enfers. Celui-ci devient le conseillé principal de tous les spectres ainsi que des Dieux jumeaux. Il est là pour écouter, conseiller et consoler ces âmes esseulées... Cela va vraiment devenir intéressant quand il va organiser une fête avec l'ensemble des Enfers et des chevaliers d'Athéna... Humour / Lemon / Yaoi


**/!\ Cette fic est vraiment du n'importe quoi à l'état brute, couples improbables, Yaoi et Lemon !**

* * *

Shun avait été désigné pour venir aux Enfers superviser leurs rénovations et leurs réorganisations après la dernière Guerre Sainte. C'était comme ça il n'y avait pas eu à discuter. C'était Hadès en personne qui l'avait exigé, et on ne lui refuse rien à Hadès. Il avait prétexté, que vu que Shun était son réceptacle mortel, il savait parfaitement de nature tenir le rôle de « Superviseur en chef ». Mais en réalité, ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, c'est que depuis qu'il avait quitté ce corps si frêle, si pur, il lui manquait. Et il voulait avoir le chevalier divin rien que pour lui, aux Enfers !

Sa voix cristalline, son rire enfantin, ses yeux pétillants d'innocence (voir même frôlant la niaiserie, mais enfin bon), sa présence enjouée, tout cela l'attirait, et il voulait en faire profiter ses spectres. Ils avaient bien le droit aussi d'apprécier la vie maintenant ! Un peu de gaieté aux Enfers, ça ne peut pas faire de mal !

Bien sur qu'Ikki avait protesté s'indignant, et Hyõga ne voulait pas laisser partir son ami non plus. Lui par contre fut affecté au sanctuaire sous-marin, na ! Pour le faire taire, et puis un chevalier des glaces avait tout à fait sa place au fin fond de l'océan ! Il retrouverait son ami le Kraken et il n'embêterait plus personne ! Mais le Dieu des morts avait eu gain de cause finalement. Et Shun fût transféré dans son domaine.

Le dieu de ce lieu en profita pour virer Pandore, qui ne servait à rien à part réveiller les dieux jumeaux de leurs boîtes. Vu que c'était fait, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, elle était pire qu'une potiche, et en plus sa musique était affreuse ! Elle ne savait pas aligner deux notes d'affiler. Tout le monde en avait marre d'elle et de ses crises d'hystérie ! Les dieux jumeaux en premier, les pauvres juges et les spectres, qui ne comprenaient jamais ses ordres contradictoires. Et puis, elle lorgnait sans arrêt le dieu sombre, ça l'agaçait et en agaçait plus d'un (dixit Kagaho)… Donc elle fût envoyée, elle, son âme vide et son corps dans Phobia, le plus terrible monde des rêves. Hypnos prit un malin plaisir à l'y expédier, comme ça elle pouvait faire de terribles cauchemars à l'infini… Et il y veillait personnellement….

Enfin débarrassé de cette mégère c'est le petit Shun qui prit sa place, mais lui ne se proclama pas second en titre et dirigeant des armées d'Hadès, non, il se désigna comme Conseillé principal. Si quelqu'un avait des problèmes dans quel domaine que se soit, il était là pour les écouter, et essayer de régler la situation. Et tous avaient approuvé, trouvant que le nouveau bras droit du seigneur était plus réfléchit que l'autre greluche ! C'est ainsi que le petit chevalier de bronze fit sa place, petit à petit. Gagna la confiance des spectres, des juges plus difficilement, et d'Hadès, mais ça il l'avait déjà.

D'ailleurs celui-ci se délectait tous les jours de pouvoir reluquer le petit postérieur se trémoussant devant lui. Il adorait ce sourire candide et cette chevelure émeraude virevolter partout dans le palais… C'était un vrai bonheur de l'avoir parmis eux !

* * *

Shun sût se faire aimer de tout le monde, d'ailleurs… Qui n'aimait pas Shun ? Sans blague ! Personne !

Il avait organisé les journées différemment, insistant sur le faite que pas un spectre ne devait être mit de côté ! Et qu'il fallait une bonne entente entre tout le monde et apprendre à se connaître un peu plus. Donc il décréta que tous, mais alors tous les soirs, aurait lieu un dîner familiale autour de la gigantesque table qui ornait la salle de réception. Ils se réunissaient tous les soirs, heureux de se retrouver et de parler de leurs journées.

Il faisait des soirées à thèmes aussi, et fêtait tous les anniversaires, en concoctant les plats préférés des élus. Il voulait fêter Noël et le Jour de l'an, et faire amener un gigantesque sapin dans la salle du trône. Toutes ces nouvelles lubies bouleversaient la vie au Tartare, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Au contraire, ça amusait fortement Hadès qui ne s'était jamais autant éclaté depuis des millénaires !

Quelques fois, quand il n'avait rien à faire, en début d'après-midi il se mettait aux fourneaux lui-même pour préparer de bons petits plats à ses spectres. Y mettant tout son cœur, avec l'aide précieuse de plusieurs d'entre eux. Surtout avec Valentine de la Harpie qui était un vrai cordon bleu ! Ils adoraient préparer de douces pâtisseries, surtout que leur seigneur en raffolait…

Il avait son propre bureau, dans le palais de justice, une pièce au fond, derrière les salles d'audience. Ce matin il recevait Minos pour une plainte d'ordre… personnelle…

-« M'enfin Minos, même si je t'apprécie énormément je ne peux pas accéder à ta requête ! Tu imagine si tous les autres venaient à demander la même chose ? Le bordel ? Et puis qu'est-ce que dirait Athéna ? Et on devrait tous les ressusciter aussi ! »

-« Mais, Shun ! Je croyais que tu étais là pour résoudre nos problèmes ! Allez c'est pas grand-chose ! »

-« Mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir moi ! »

-« Demande à Hadès, il t'écoutera toi ! »

-« Oui… Je veux bien moi… Mais je crois pas que ça soit faisable ton truc… »

-« Mais merde je demande jamais rien moi ! »

-« Tu ne veux pas plutôt essayer de connaître quelqu'un d'autre ? Il y a d'autres humains qui en vaille le coup tu sais ! »

-« Tu es contre moi ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu aide Rhadamanthe avec ses problèmes de fesses et pas moi ? »

-« Pouh ! Te fâches pas Minos… Je verrai ce que je peux faire, je te promets d'aller en parler à notre altesse… Mais d'abord il faut que je réfléchisse à trouver des bons arguments… »

-« Ah ! Merci Shun je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »

Nan mais… C'était pas facile quand même de faire face au juge marionnettiste ! Et comment faire passer la pilule auprès d'Hadès ? Comment lui demander de ramener à la vie l'ancien chevalier des poissons, Albafica, pour le seul plaisir de son juge !

* * *

Il devait trouver des solutions aux problèmes de cœurs de ses subordonnés, mais le hic : c'était encore plus le bazar que chez les chevaliers d'Athéna ! On se serait cru dans les feux de l'Amour ! Pour exemple :

►Rune aimait Minos, mais Minos ne pensait qu'à son ancien amour, le nommé Albafica. Le plus beau chevalier de tous les temps, patati et patata !

►Rhadamanthe crevait d'amour pour Kanon, l'impétueu dragons des mers, mais celui-ci jouait à celui qui ne comprenait pas… Ou alors vraiment il ne voyait rien… Mais, le premier juge faisait tourner la tête de ses propres soldats : Valentine, et Queen de l'Alraune. Eux, ils étaient en dépression de voir que leur idole aux cheveux de blé, ne voyait que par une sale anguille à la langue de vipère !

►Eaque avait été amoureux de Kagaho, mais voyant que celui-ci était fermé comme une huître il alla chercher du réconfort dans les bras de tous les spectres de Rhadamanthe ! Faisant au passage des ravages sur les petits cœurs blessés de ceux-ci. D'ailleurs il en avait fait le tour et s'ennuyait de trouver quelqu'un qui comblerait ses attentes… Il y avait bien Violate… Mais non elle ne l'intéressait pas. Elle était trop collante.

►Et puis sans oublié les terribles dieux jumeaux à gérer ! C'étaient bien eux les pires ! On ne pouvait pas les tenir ! Thanatos avait des vus sur Minos, qui rappelons-le ne faisait attention à personne à part son défunt amant. Il ne voyait même pas le dieu noir passé à côté de lui. Bon, ce dernier avait des vues seulement, il ne se morfondait pas d'amour. Mais tout de même, il aurait bien voulu l'avoir ce petit marionnettiste plein de charme…

►Son frère c'était pire ! Hypnos avait eu une brève liaison avec Orphée, mais depuis il était obnubilé par le gentil Mime, guerrier divin… Parce qu'il avait les mêmes goûts que lui et qu'il jouait superbement de la harpe, un véritable enchantement ! Il voulait l'inviter aussi souvent que possible.

Enfin, ce n'était pas de tout repos de gérer tous ces hommes…

Pour mettre fin à ce carnage de sentiments, il devait trouver une solution. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contenter tout le monde, et qu'il resterait des âmes esseulées mais au moins s'il pouvait en rendre quelqu'uns heureux… Ca serait génial !

Il décida d'organiser, pour commencer un grand banquet avec les chevaliers d'Or… Et il les invita, ainsi que ses anciens compagnons de bronze à venir passer quelques semaines de vacances aux Enfers…

Evidement ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour des vacances, mais au moins ça avait le mérite de dépayser.

* * *

Il organisa tout du début à la fin ! Commandant des centaines de provisions chez tous les traiteurs qu'il trouva. Faisant préparer les chambres pour les invités spéciaux, et organisa un plan de table, ce qui fut la chose la plus difficile. Il ne fallait pas mettre certains individus à côtés d'autres, sous risque d'un ou deux assassinats entre l'entrée et le plat principal !

Il envoya les cartons d'invitations filigranés d'or et d'argent ainsi qu'une lettre explicative à tout le monde. La liste des invités avait été distribuée à tout le monde, et c'est en trombe que le Dieu du Sommeil fit son entrée dans le bureau du Superviseur :

-« Shun c'est quoi ce bordel tu peux m'expliquer ? Pourquoi t'as pas invité les guerriers d'Asgard ? Hein ? Ils ne sont jamais invités ! C'est toujours les chevaliers d'Athéna ! J'en ai ma claque ! »

-« Je suis désolé Hypnos… Mais je ne peux pas inviter tout le monde… »

-« Comment ça ! C'est quoi cette excuse bidon ? T'as quelque chose à reprocher à Mime ? Parce qu'il a voulu te tuer ? »

-« Mais non voyons ! Aphrodite aussi à voulu me tuer mais je l'invite… C'est vraiment parce que je ne peu pas inviter tout le monde »

-« J'en ai rien à fiche ! Trouves quelque chose au plus vite, sinon je vais m'énerver pour la première fois depuis des millénaires ! »

-« Bon, bon… Attends… Laisses-moi réfléchir… » « Je vais inviter Mime en prétextant qu'on a besoin de lui pour mettre de l'ambiance avec sa musique »

-« Ah tu vois quand tu veux… Tu peux y mettre du tien. Parfait ! Fais ça ! »

-« Ben oui mais si je fais ça je serai obliger d'inviter Sorrente aussi… »

-« M'en fiche j'ai dis ! Du moment qu'il y a Mime, le reste de m'intéresse pas ! »

« _Ha ces dieux capricieux, des fois moi aussi j'en ai ma claque ! Que vas dire Rhadamanthe s'il voit l'ancien copain de Kanon dans la même pièce que lui ? Ca risque de mal tourner…_ »

* * *

Le jour J arriva enfin. Shun ainsi que les trois juges accueillir tour à tour tous les ors. Et leurs attribua les chambres qui leurs revenaient. Le palais était assez spacieux pour que chacun ait une chambre individuelle avec tout le luxe qui allait avec. Les anciens clans ne se mélangeaient encore pas mais la fête du soir allait les mettre plus à l'aise.

Tout le monde se regardait du coin de l'œil, mais la pauvre Wyverne ne vit pas le beau dragon des mers… Où est-ce qu'il était, il interrogea Shun en aparté :

-« Où est Kanon bon sang ? Tu l'as invité au moins ? »

-« Oui je l'ai invité t'inquiètes pas… Il est pour le moment au sanctuaire sous-marin, chez Poséidon. Il nous rejoindra dans la soirée, le temps de revenir »

-« Quooooooooi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là bas !? Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y était pas retourné ! »

-« Oui je sais, et c'est vrai… Mais Saga m'a écrit avant son arrivée. Il m'a dit que Kanon a reçu une lettre de Sorrente, je sais pas trop ce qu'il lui a marqué… Mais en gros il le suppliait de venir le voir, il pleurait qu'il lui manquait… Un truc du genre tu vois »

-« Quoooooooooi ! Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !? Où il est ce sanctuaire de mes deux ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux allez y faire Rhada ? »

-« Je vais aller exploser cette chouineuse puis ramener Kanon par la peau des fesses pardi ! ! ! »

-« T'inquiètes pas ! Kanon n'a pas de sentiments pour lui ! »

-« Mais il est bien sorti avec nan ? »

-« Oh tu sais… Kanon n'a pas besoin d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, pour sortir avec… Ou plutôt coucher avec je devrai dire »

-« Hein ? Il est comme ça ? ». Kanon venait de descendre d'une marche sur le pied d'estale que le juge avait érigé en son honneur… Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le trouver toujours aussi sexy.

* * *

La soirée débuta enfin, très calme pour le moment. Tout ce petit monde prit place autour de la gigantesque table. Hadès en bout, trônant bien évidement, et Shun à sa droite, forcément !

Rhadamanthe était en face de Saga et Mû, attendant impatient son espéré. Eaque fut installé à côté de l'imperturbable Shaka. Ikki plus loin, de toute façon ils n'étaient plus ensemble ces deux là. Minos, lui était à côté d'Aphrodite et de Masque de mort. Tien c'est bizarre qu'on l'est collé, immanquablement à côté du petit poisson. C'était un coup de Shun, il espérait que le juge argenté jette son dévolu sur le bel Aphrodite, pour oublier le premier… Mais en le détaillant plus précisément, il le trouva bien vulgaire, n'arrivant même pas à la cheville de l'ETERNEL ALBAFICA ! Il était beaucoup moins beau, n'avait aucune classe et il était volage. Une marie couche toi là il n'en voulait pas !

Kagaho n'était pas assez près à son goût de son dieu vivant. Milo était collé à son rocher, c'est-à-dire Camus. Il le dévorait des yeux comme à son habitude. Les dieux jumeaux étaient placés au centre les deux en face de l'autre. Thanatos ne faisait que de surveiller le Griffon, et Hypnos regardait sa montre, en attendant que Mime n'arrive.

Rune était à côté de Shion, tien étrange… Et Myù du Papillon ne cessait de lancer des œillades à Mû du bélier, se remémorant leurs combats. Il était étrange ce spectre, mais pas déplaisant au regard… Mais il fallait aimer les insectes… Mû en était tout gêné, rouge comme une tomate. C'est-à-dire qu'il n'était pas discret, il lui envoyait des petits bisous ou s'éparpillaient des papillons en sa direction. Du coup, il n'osait pas le regarder et fixait son assiette. Son trouble fut stoppé quand Saga s'écria :

-« Mais qu'il est bête celui-là ! »

Shun –« Qui ? »

Saga –« Ben qui à ton avis… ?... Mon frère tiens ? Il m'envoie un texto pour que j'aille le chercher chez Poséidon ! Là tout de suite ! »

Rhadamanthe faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de whisky en entendant qu'on parlait de son beau dragon.

Mû –« Bah, dis lui qu'il vienne en utilisant son triangle des Bermudes ! »

Saga –« Oui, je vais pas me faire chier à aller le chercher ! Je vais lui envoyer les coordonnées de la latitude et de la longitude des Enfers, et il se débrouillera… Non mais ! »

* * *

De son côté Minos s'ennuyait, il ne supportait plus l'odeur infâme de patchouli d'Aphrodite, il avait des nausées ! Et les blagues vaseuses du cancer l'énervaient aussi. Il détailla la petite assemblée. Il voyait une vierge blondine effarouchée, aux joues rosies, pourquoi diable il ne sût pas ! Un capricorne trop sérieux, un cygne agité… Ce cygne tient il l'avait combattu… Ah oui c'était un chevalier de glace, le disciple d'un chevalier d'or, je sais plus qui ! Qui d'ailleurs, il doit être là… Il le chercha par curiosité. Pour voir qui était son maître, pour passer quelques secondes insipides…

Il vit en bout de table, deux amoureux, un type basané, les cheveux ondulés bleus, et un autre plus distingué, les cheveux couleur jade aussi disciplinés que les siens, et à la peau ivoire… Comme… Comme… Hum…. Il demanda à Angelo qui étaient ces deux chevaliers. Il lui répondit en précisant qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis des années, c'était le vieux couple du sanctuaire. Vieux couple hein ? Et bien plus pour longtemps. Minos sentit son intérêt grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait le beau verseau tout nouveau. Peut être un individu digne de lui, il avait l'air moins bête et moins rustre que les autres celui-là. Et en prime il était vraiment magnifique ! Il fallait pas s'en priver ! Et quand Minos du Griffon voulait quelque chose, il fallait qu'il l'obtienne… Tout simplement. Vu qu'il ne supportait pas ses compagnons de tablée, il se leva, avec son verre à la main et s'installa â côté du verseau. Faisant déguerpir au passage, Niobé qui alla prendre son ancienne place. Les deux amoureux ne virent pas le nouvel arrivant débarquer. Milo toujours occupé à papouiller son petit chéri. Minos était carrément penché sur l'épaule du verseau, et le dévisageait de la tête aux pieds.

Minos –« C'est toi, Camus du verseau ? »

Celui-ci tourna la tête étonné.

Camus –« Oui c'est moi pourquoi ? »

Minos –« Je voulais savoir qui était le maître du petit cygne c'est tout »

Milo (passablement énervé) –« Bon tu l'as vu… Déguerpis ! »

Minos –« Camus… Je veux t'informer que je te veux, et que je t'aurai »

Milo cru s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, les yeux révulsés il cria :

-« Mais ça va pas toi ! T'es un fou c'est ça ! Tu veux que je t'explose !? »

Camus –« Calmes-toi Milo… Euh… Minos… Euh ça ne se fait pas de dire des choses comme ça à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas… Et je suis en couple avec Milo donc nan je dois refuser ta proposition »

Imperturbable, le Griffon prit une mèche de cheveux jade pour l'amener sous son nez, jouant avec, la faisant passer devant sa bouche. Les yeux rivés dans ceux du verseau.

Minos –« Ce n'est pas une proposition… C'est un fait… »

Hors de lui comme une furie, Milo se leva de son siège, le poing levé.

Milo –« Haaa ! Espèce de rapace, gros pervers ! Enlève tes sales pattes de MON mec ! Je vais te défoncer moi ! »

* * *

De son côté, Eaque était en compagnie de Shaka, dont il avait aperçut quelques apparitions aux Enfers, vu que celui-ci pouvait venir visiter ce monde quand ça lui plaisait. D'abord il ne fit pas attention vraiment à sa présence. Puis, maintenant, il devait reconnaître qu'il était bien content d'avoir été placé là… Il discuta un bon moment avec lui, puis se perdit dans les détails de son physique. Il aimait plutôt les bruns ténébreux lui, et encore mieux, enflammés… Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de blonds aux Enfers, à part la Vouivre. Il concéda cependant que le blondinet avait un gros, gros charme ! Ses longs cheveux blonds, son visage si fin, comme celui d'une femme, encore plus féminin que celui de Violate. Sa peau si fine, si blanche, si laiteuse. Son parfum si raffiné de lotus et d'encens. Sa bouche pulpeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée. Il perdait la tête en ce moment. Puis, il vit la tunique de Shaka… Et à partir de ce moment tout bascula dans sa tête ! ! !

Il se demandait s'il était nu en dessous ou nan ? Il lui demanda sans détour, ce qui fit rougir la petite vierge. Celui-ci outré lui répondit que ça ne se faisait pas de demander des choses pareils à une femme… euh, un homme respectable ! Mais Eaque qui n'écoutait rien de ce qu'on lui disait, commença à fouiller là où ça le démangeait. Et c'est sans retenue qu'il promena sa main sur les cuisses tendres de Shaka. Remontant jusqu'à ce fameux habit hindou pour vérifier de lui-même ses interrogations ! Le chevalier essaya de protester tant bien que mal, enlevant la main intrusive. Mais sans succès, le Garuda était déterminé, échauffé et plus fort.

Il découvrit que effectivement la vierge était nue en dessous ! ! ! Quelle heureuse trouvaille ! Ca allait agrémenter la suite du dîné ! Toujours sans retenue il palpa, toucha, caressa les attributs de Shaka. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne protestait plus, il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça désagréable, et se laissait peloter allègrement. D'où sa mine rose, que Minos aperçut quelques minutes plutôt…

* * *

Rhadamanthe commençait à perdre espoir, quand d'un coup à côté de la table, s'ouvrit un passage dimensionnel et en sortit un Kanon en tenue lui aussi explicite. Il était en tunique grecque très, mais très courte. Mais accompagné. Accroché à son bras, un espèce de bellâtre rose ! ! ! Ca ne suffisait pas déjà de Mû, il fallait encore se coltiner un autre chevalier à la chevelure improbable ! Merde c'est qui lui ?

Tous le regardèrent pour le coup, Saga en était mort de rire, ainsi que tous ces collègues :

Saga –« Si on m'avait dit un jour que le vaillant dragon des mers se retrouverait en jupette je l'aurai jamais cru ! ! ! »

Kanon (vexé comme un pou) –« Ca suffit Saga c'est pas drôle ! C'est Poséidon qui a voulu faire une soirée costumée ! »

DM –« Et c'est normal si t'as pas de culotte ? »

La Wyverne crut s'évanouir en entendant cette révélation ! Quoi ? Kanon n'a pas de culotte !

Saga –« Quoi ! ! ! T'as pas de culotte ! Fais voir ! »

L'œil du premier juge pétillait, nan plutôt il débordait d'une lueur lubrique !

Saga –« Décidément t'es pas sortable ! ! ! Tu me fais honte ! Vas mettre une culotte immédiatement ! »

Kanon (rit malicieusement) –« Mais nan ça va aller frérot, je n'ai qu'à m'assoir sur les genoux de quelqu'un et on ne verra rien ! »

A ce moment là, pas mal d'invités se proposèrent ! Mais on apporta une chaise aux retardataires, et Kanon s'assit à côté de son jumeau, juste en face d'un autre dragon qui commençait sérieusement à avoir un sacré coup de chaud ! Saga lui indiqua de se tenir tranquille pour le reste de la soirée. Sorrente prit place à côté d'Orphée. Et Mime qui n'arrivait pas Bon Dieu ! Ou Bon Diable !

* * *

Ca devenait long là zut de flûte ! (Oui Hypnos est très rarement vulgaire). Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait donc faire ? Il c'était perdu en antarctique ? Il promenait les phoques de Hyogâ ou quoi ? Il se leva pour aller vers Shun, l'organisateur en chef, et lui murmura discrètement :

-« Il fait quoi Mime ? Tu l'as invité ou pas ? »

-« Oui, et j'ai même fait apprêter le carrosse de notre seigneur pour aller le chercher… Mais tu sais, des chevaux sans tête c'est pas très fut-fut… Ils ont du se gourer de route… »

Il manquait plus que ça saperlipopette ! La soirée allait se dérouler et lui il n'aurait pas l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec lui à cause de vieux canassons zombies ! Il sortit furax de la salle, décidant d'aller voir de lui-même ce qu'il en était !

Pendant ce temps, son frère adoré, Thanatos se rendait malade du petit jeu de Minos. Il l'observait, entrain de draguer effrontément cet espèce de cruchasse verdâtre ! Mais quel impudent ! Préférer un… un… boulet comme ça plutôt qu'un sublime dieu de la mort ! Il n'avait pas de goût ou quoi ? Ah oui, les poissons, le verseau maintenant, il préférait tout ce qui est humide, sans esprit et gluant ? Il avait vraiment des penchants bizarres… Il rageait de son regard noir, en direction du trio infernal qui se disputait. Son verre à la main, le serrant tellement fort qu'il le brisa et se blessa la main. Cette soirée était merdique ! (Oui lui n'hésitait pas à employer quelques grossièretés).

On avait notre cancer national qui faisait un concours de blagues graveleuses avec Sylphide du Basilic. Ces deux là s'entendaient comme deux larrons en foire, peut être parce que le serpent était cancer (destinée quand tu nous tiens), et aussi Belge. Ceci pouvant expliquer cela… Ils n'arrêtaient pas de charrier le pauvre Aphrodite, qui en prenait pour son grade. Et aussi échanger les potins respectifs.

* * *

Ca chauffait grave chez le trio infernal. Milo, toujours prêt à bondir sur le Griffon d'argent le menaçait, et l'insultait prodigieusement. Aiolias l'emmena faire un petit tour pour se calmer dehors. Ce qui fût une aubaine pour le juge, il passa à l'attaque.

Minos –« Bon, maintenant qu'on est seul… Tu viendras dans mes appartements, après la fête ? »

Camus –« Q…Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? Je couche pas le premier soir ! Et je suis en couple, je suis fidèle moi ! »

Minos (ne se démontant pas, toujours l'air impassible) –« Arrête de faire ta sainte ni touche… Je vois bien que t'en meurs d'envie… »

Camus –« M… Mais… Mais pas du tout ! Tu rêves là ! On se connait pas, comment je pourrais avoir envie de toi ? »

Minos –« Parce que je suis bien gaulé et que je suis plus beau que ton espèce d'araignée mal peignée ! Il connait pas les fers à lissé ? »

Camus en resta sans mots. Il ne savait plus quoi avancer comme argument. Apparemment tout ce qu'il disait ne parvenait pas au cerveau du juge. Il n'écoutait que son propre désir.

Au loin, hurlant à la mort :

Milo –« Qui c'est qu'est mal peigné ? Et qui c'est que tu traite d'araignée ? Sale hybride ! »

Minos –« Tiens ton homme des cavernes connait le mot hybride ! C'est un miracle, il va pleuvoir des crottes de lapin ! »

Milo –« Retiens moi Aiolias je vais faire un meurtre ! Un aigle frit ! »

Minos –« Bon, Camus, tu veux voir ? »

Camus –« Voir quoi ? »

Minos qui regardait son entre jambe –« La queue du lion ! »

* * *

Shaka était de plus en plus rouge. Et Aphrodite le remarqua de suite, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans un tel état ! Il avait abusé trop de feuille de thé ou quoi ?

Aphrodite –« Eh Shaka t'es tout rouge qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as fumé tes feuilles de thé au lieu de les boires ! ». Hilarité générale autour du petit groupe.

Shaka subissait les assauts d'un Garuda en manque et de plus en plus excité. Il hoquetait de plaisir, et Angelo crût qu'il était cuit. En vérité, il n'en pouvait plus, et cette situation l'affolait de plus en plus. Il aimait se faire tripoter comme ça, à la barbe de tout le monde. Lui qui se faisait passer pour prude, bah il c'était révéler plus pervers que ça finalement. De surcroit, comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, Eaque n'arrêtait pas de lui chuchoter des obscénités à l'oreille. Et ça lui plaisait comme il n'aurait jamais cru, lui susurrant à son tour :

-« Continue… Dis-moi que je suis une petite salope… ». Chose à ne pas dire… Car le népalais était hors contrôle à présent. Ma fois, Shaka allait subir la monté de phéromones de l'oiseau bouddhiste. Encore un point commun… eh eh…

Eaque –« Je vais te dire ce que je vais te faire, petite vierge lubrique… ». Et s'en suivit une multitude de choses salaces qui finirent d'exciter la vierge effarouchée…

* * *

Kanon était toujours cul-nul assit devant le dragon maléfique qui était lui dans un état second depuis qu'il avait apprit la nouvelle. Il tentait d'imaginer le tableau qui se cachait en dessous de la nappe… Il racontait son excursion au sanctuaire sous-marin.

Kanon –« Ca pue toujours autant le poisson pourri là-bas ! Poséidon ne connais pas les sent bons ! Et puis on bouffe toujours que des crustacés et du poisson, j'en ai marre ! »

Saga –« Bon, et alors pour Sorrente, il te voulait quoi au final ? T'es partis comme ça sans rien me dire ! »

Kanon –« Ah ça ! Oui… »

Saga –« Bah explique purée ! »

Rhadamanthe dans sa tête « _Oui explique merde !_ »

Kanon –« Il voulait se remettre avec moi… Il a pas arrêter de pleurnicher, pfff moi ça me gave… Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi depuis que je suis parti… Que même si j'ai trahi tout le monde, il ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir… Et puis il m'a sauté dessus il voulait que je lui fasse l'amour… et … »

Saga –« Ca va, ça va ! T'es pas obligé de donner les détails non plus ! »

Kanon –« Bah excuses, mais c'est toi qui a demandé ! »

Mû –« Et alors t'as couché avec lui ? »

Kanon –« Evidement ! Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins ! »

Mû –« Et c'était comment ? »

Kanon –« Humide »

Mû et Saga –« Humide !? »

Kanon –« Voui, l'eau me rentrait dans les fesses ! »

Saga indigné –« Rhaaa ! Arrête Kanon ! »

Mû –« Mais tu t'es pas remis avec lui pour autant ? »

Kanon –« Non, pis c'est pas un super coup, il fait pas grand-chose… »

Rhada –« Comment on peut coucher comme ça sans avoir de sentiments ? T'es plus sans scrupule que nous les juges finalement ! »

Kanon (d'un air amusé) –« Oh ça… C'est facile mon p'tit lézard… Si tu veux je te montrerai… ». Avec un clin d'œil en coin.

La Vouivre faillit une seconde fois s'étouffer, mais cette fois si avec un morceau de salade. Il ne savait pas si c'était une moquerie ou une avance, mais ça le troubla fortement.

* * *

Hypnos revint enfin pour à la fin des entrées, accompagné de Mime tout intimidé. En effet les chevaux fantômes c'étaient perdus. Enfin, le dieu blond était content. Son petit harpiste était là. Il l'installa bien sur à côté de lui.

Mime –« Mais je ne devais pas jouer de la harpe ? »

Hypnos (agacé et fatigué d'avoir courut après lui) –« Moui moui… Tout à l'heure, pour le moment on mange »

Mime –« Pourquoi il n'y a que moi parmis mes compagnons ? Les autres ne sont pas là ? »

Hypnos –« Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui joue de la harpe »

Mime –« Mais vous venez de me dire que je n'en jouerai pas tout de suite… Et je suis ici pour en jouer, et je n'en joue pas, je ne comprends plus rien… »

IL VA SE TAIRE A LA FIN SAPERLOTTE DE MERDE ! Oups ! Un gros mot.

Hypnos (gros soupir) –« J'ai ma migraine qui me reprends. Tais-toi et manges ! ».

Mime –« Oh il y a Orphée ! » criant de plus belle « Orphée ! Eh oh Orphée ! Salut ! » « Hen c'est super qu'il soit là… Orphée bla bla bla… et bla bla bla… »

Finalement, il vaut mieux qu'il ne parle pas… Et qu'il se contente de jouer de la harpe…

* * *

Milo revint s'assoir à la table, une fois son esprit calmé, et son taux de nicotine overdosé…

Milo –« Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? »

Camus (gêné) –« Rien »

Minos –« J'ai proposé à ton petit verseau de venir voir ma queue de lion. Et il n'a pas dit non… »

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Camus fût obliger de le figer sur place l'enveloppant dans un cercueil de glace jusqu'au buste pour qu'il ne renverse pas la table. Oui même si elle était énorme vu sa colère il aurait pu la fracasser et la jeter sur la tête de l'argenté !

Milo –« Camus ! C'est quoi cette connerie ? »

Camus –« Nan mais c'est vrai ! Il m'a vraiment sorti ça ! Mais depuis tal' heure je lui répète que je suis avec toi et que je ne suis pas un homme facile ! »

Minos –« Moi, je connais un petit bijou vert qui va voir le loup tout à l'heure… Et un loup gris si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Milo était au bord de l'explosion, l'implosion, la destruction de son propre corps par sa propre rage ! Ses veines ressortaient de tous les endroits de sa peau, tellement il était hors de lui ! Camus n'avait jamais vu ça !

Camus –« Minos… Tu ferais sérieusement mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas qu'il se passe un drame ici… »

Thanatos avait les yeux dans le vague, il n'en pouvait plus d'assister à cette scène absurde ! Comment Minos pouvait être aussi sûr de lui et d'aplomb comme ça ? Et puis pour couronner le tout, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait devant lui son frère entrain de faire du charme à un espèce d'imbécile heureux qui s'extasiait pour un rien et qui parlait trop ! ! ! Décidément, cette soirée était désastreuse ! Il fallait trouver un défouloir et vite !

* * *

Sorrente, l'air triste regardait Kanon au loin avec l'air d'un chien qu'on abandonne sur une air d'autoroute… Il l'avait suivi tout guilleret d'être invité lui aussi à cette « partie » en compagnie de son seul amour… Il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir renouer avec lui en cette occasion… Mais il le voyait, rigoler avec son frère et ses amis sans se soucier de lui… Et il le voyait aussi, faire les yeux doux à un espèce de chevelu avec un mono-sourcil ! Quel balourd ! Aucune finesse, aucune prestance ! Il lui trouvait quoi à ce machin là sortit tout droit de sa grotte !? Il se fout du monde !

Trop c'est trop et trop c'est re-trop ! ! ! Il se leva de sa chaise et alla se poster à côté de Kanon, la haine au ventre :

Sorrente –« Ah tu peux te vanter d'être un meilleur coup au lit et d'avoir tous les mecs que tu veux ! Espèce de connard ! »

Kanon –« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin !? T'as pété une durite ? Ou devrais-je dire, un bouton de ta flu-flute ? ». Hilarité générale.

Sorrente –« Tu leurs à dit à tes amis que du bandais mou ? ». Carnage de rire en tout genre !

Kanon (décontenancé et vexé) –« Quooooooooooi ! ! ! Putin quoi ! ! ! Qu'est-ce… »

Sorrente –« C'est facile d'accuser les gens quand ils ne sont pas là… Si je ne fais rien au lit comme tu dis avec toi, c'est parce que JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE ! ! ! … Pour ça il faudrait qu'elle se dresse de temps en temps ! »

DM (applaudissant) –« Ouais ! Bien dit petit ! Ah je l'adore celui-là ! Ouh ! Super ! T'as de la répartie mon gars ! Vas-y défonce le ! »

Kanon, du coup se tut ne sachant quoi répondre à ça… Rhadamanthe en conclut que c'était probablement vrai… Et le dragon des mers redescendit d'une seconde marche du pied d'estale que lui avait dressé la Vouivre…

Sorrente regagna sa place, triomphant fièrement, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant derrière lui, un serpentin tout penaud…

* * *

Cette soirée ne ressemblait déjà à plus rien et on en était qu'au plat principal, enfin un des plats principaux, Shun avait vu large… Kagaho n'en pouvait plus il en avait marre de ce tapage. En reluquant le Dieu des Enfers, il tomba sur le visage de Thanatos qui lui regardait en direction opposée, vers un petit Griffon entreprenant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes… Tiens, un Bénou… Tiens, un Dieu de la Mort… Le violet se mélangea un instant au noir… Il est pas mal ce Bénou… Il est pas mal ce Dieu de la Mort il ressemble un peu à mon Hadès…

Shaka était tout moite de sueur, se retenant depuis le début de la soirée de ne pas craquer devant tout le monde, et d'afficher ainsi son plaisir malsain avec le troisième juge des Enfers… Mais c'est ce risque qui rendait bon la chose… Celui-ci arrêtait ses attouchements, puis les reprenaient au gré de ses envies. N'y tenant plus, il renversa son verre de vin sur la tunique du blond. Prétextant ainsi qu'il allait le nettoyer pour se faire pardonner… Mensonges ! Ils se levèrent précipitamment comme si Cerbère leur courrait aux trousses. Dans un murmure concupiscent, il balança à la vierge « Grouilles-toi… On va aux chiottes… ». Que de romantisme chez le Garuda…

Il l'amena dans la salle des thermes (oui Hadès aussi en avait une comme Shion). Elle était à part mais dans le même couloir que la salle de réception. Eaque sans préambule arracha la tunique de Shaka et le cala contre une colonne de pierre, plus rugueuse que le marbre, soit dit en passant… Il le prit sauvagement tant son désir était exacerbé ! ! ! Personne ne l'avait excité comme ça non de non ! Pas même tous les spectres de Rhada réunit ! Son visage rougit par le désir montant, la sueur perlant sur son corps, son corps justement, si fin, si beau, si gracieux. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui descendant jusqu'au fesses… Et ses fesses… Mmm !

Shaka ne gémissait pas. Nan, il braillait ! Il braillait tellement fort que dans la salle d'à côté on pouvait entendre :

-« Oui… Oui… Oui… Oh oui... Prends-moi… Prends-moi… Vas-y plus fort ! Encore plus fort ! Jusqu'au fond vas-y ! Ah Eaque ! »

Et celui-ci qui renchérissait aussi fort :

-« Oui… Oui… Shakaaa ! Ma p'tite salope ! Je vais te la mettre tu vas voir ! Tu l'a sent… »

Tous eurent un moment de flottement… C'est quoi qu'on entendait là ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pensait tout de même ? Même Angelo qui d'habitude était le premier pour se moquer des autres ou les mettre mal à l'aise, là en resta bouche bée… tout gêné qu'il fût, petite crevette toute timide… Il était rouge écrevisse ! La vertueuse vierge blanche comme neige, n'était en faite qu'une petite trainée avide de sexe et en plus elle adorait se faire insulter apparemment… Qui l'eut cru ? Les amants terribles restèrent un bon moment encore isolés du reste du groupe. Pour étouffers les cris perçants de la nympho, ils parlèrent encore plus fort… Et c'est là au moment du dessert que Shun décida de mettre la musique.

La musique adoucie les meurs, et couvre les piaillements de Shaka.

Minos en profita pour relancer sa pierre de jade :

Minos –« Toi aussi tu cries comme ça ? Toi aussi tu aimes qu'on te traite de petite salope ? »

Cette fois-ci c'est Camus qui manqua de s'étouffer avec un bout de tiramisu. Le juge toujours à deux centimètres du visage du chevalier, l'air imperturbable.

Du côté du Dieu du Sommeil ce n'était pas mieux, Mime ne comprenait rien à la situation. S'ingéniant de ce qui se passait :

Mime –« Pourquoi Shaka crie comme ça ? On lui fait du mal ? »

_« Pouh, décidément il peut pas se taire ! Je me suis faite une haute opinion de ce neuneu ou quoi ?_ »

Hypnos –« Ce n'est rien… Laisses-le, il s'amuse… »

Mime –« Comment on peut s'amuser en hurlant comme ça ? Il faut aller l'aider ! »

Hypnos –« C'est rien, je te montrerai… »

Mime –« Ah oui ? Promis ? »

Hypnos (une lueur lubrique dans le regard) –« Oui, petit candide… Je te montrerai… »

* * *

Dans les alentours de chez Kanon l'ambiance était explosive. Entendant gémir son ami comme ça lui avait donné des envies. Il le jalousait de s'éclater ainsi ! C'était lui normalement qui s'éclatait le premier avec ce genre de jeux… Il fulminait de colère. Lui aussi voulait trouver un amant exceptionnel qui le ferait grimper au septième ciel !

Kanon –« Y'en a qui ont de la chance ! »

Saga –« Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? »

Kanon –« Non mais tout de même ils auraient pu faire ça dans la chambre d'Eaque ! On est pas obligé de les entendre ! »

Rhada (rire moqueur) –« Tu peux toujours aller voir ta p'tite sirène… si t'es en manque »

Kanon –« On t'as pas sonné à toi ! ! ! »

Rhada –« Moi je dis ça… Mais je dis rien… »

Mû –« En plus t'es déjà tout prêt… T'as pas de culotte ! »

Ce détail avait été effacé de la mémoire du premier juge, qui tout à coup eut moins envie de rire… Et beaucoup plus envie d'aller voir ce qui se passait sous la jupette du deuxième jumeau…

Kanon baissa la tête malgré lui, sous le regard persistant et inquiétant d'un certain dragon à deux pattes… « _J'aurais du en mettre une, de culotte…_ »

* * *

Les esprits s'étaient échauffés tout seul, avec l'aide de l'ambiance décontractée et de l'alcool… Les petits groupes s'étaient restreints, apprivoisés dans les rires, ou les sous-entendus… Les individus c'étaient rapprochés, ou découverts. Et c'est à la fin du repas, avant les danses, que notre couple de bienheureux revint, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et les bouches en cœur. DM s'empressa de faire remarquer à son camarade qu'il avait changé de tenue. Il arborait une toge noire brodée de motifs bleus nuits… Et oh, comme c'était bizarre, ces motifs représentaient des oiseaux…

Tout le monde pouffa de rire.

Eaque –« J'ai du lui prêter une de mes toges, on a pas réussi à enlever la tache de vin… »

Minos –« Par contre, vous avez réussi un concerto pour couinement des plus convainquant… »

Le gold saint (ni touche) honteux, baissa la tête tandis que son nouvel amant la redressa fièrement, les yeux pleins d'étoiles… Ou de lotus à voir…

La musique continuait de mettre dans l'ambiance les gens présents dans la salle. C'est à ce moment là, que choisi Myù pour venir inviter Mû à danser. Celui-ci gêné déclina l'invitation, mais Saga, malicieusement insista pour le faire se décoincer un peu. Il avait décrété qu'on ne devait pas refuser l'invitation d'un des hôtes qui nous accueillaient. Donc, coincé, autrement, le bélier dû s'incliner. Et c'est mal à l'aise qu'il partit rejoindre la piste dans les bras d'un papillon tout émoustillé. Malheureusement pour le premier, la musique était épicée, voir collée-serrée… On ne le vit plus, disparaissant dans un nuage mauve tournoyant au gré du vent… C'était beau…

Shaka et Eaque eux aussi s'immiscèrent sur la piste, mais eux dansaient plus que langoureusement. Shaka, se frottant sans complexe contre le corps du Garuda, se trémoussant, se déhanchant, et lui, lui pelotant les fesses. On ne tenait plus la vierge d'or ! Personne ne le reconnaissait ! Mais qu'avait donc fait le juge ? Il l'avait ensorcelé ? Il lui avait fait boire un filtre d'amour ? Il avait enfin trouvé le bouton « on » ? Maintenant il fallait appuyer sur « off » avant que tout ça ne dégénère…

Depuis que Masque de mort avait rencontré Sylphide il ne le quittait plus, il alla lui aussi danser avec son nouvel ami, mais sans laisser pour autant son beau poisson narcissique. C'est donc à trois, oui à trois, que le couple insolite prit place sur la piste. L'un embrassait le cou de l'autre, tandis que l'autre embrassait la bouche du troisième, et le troisième caressait les cuisses du premier… Un vrai méli-mélo…

* * *

Hypnos n'en pouvait plus d'être assit à côté du beau guerrier flamboyant, malgré ses conversations qui lui procurait toujours un mal de tête carabiné… Il sentait son envie grandir en lui, et il avait assez attendu… Surtout pour un dieu, il avait plus de manière que les autres, et il n'allait pas attendre cent ans encore ! Non mais ! Il prit de force le bras du petit candide et le colla contre son torse. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pour changer… Le Dieu du Sommeil, un sourire de prédateur vissé au visage, dévorait le jeune éphèbe des yeux. Caressant son dos, ses hanches… Et d'une voix évocatrice prononça, très près aux oreilles :

-« Tu voulais que je te montre à quoi jouait Shaka tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mime –« Oui oui ! Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez plus me montrer c'est ça ? »

Hypnos –« Si si… Ne t'inquiètes pas… Le moment est venu… »

Mime –« Chouette ! J'suis trop content tiens ! Ils vont être fous de rage les autres quand je vais leurs raconter ce que j'ai fais ! »

Sans qu'il voie comment ni pourquoi, Mime se retrouva avec la langue du blond collé au fond de l'oreille, et sa bouche lui mordiller son lobe… Lui mordiller, comment dire… A présent elle le mordait plus qu'autre chose, et il fût entreprit par la main baladeuse trop pressée du dieu, sous son T-shirt. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête un peut venteuse « _C'est quoi ce jeu bizarre… ? Et c'est quoi que je sens contre mon pantalon ?_ »

* * *

Milo était emprisonné dans son glaçon géant mais pouvait encore voir et vociférer contre le second juge. Et il voyait cet individus draguer ouvertement, nan que dis-je, proposer à son tendre et cher de coucher avec lui ! Sous ses yeux !

Milo –« Oh, oh ! J'suis là ! Camus ! Camus ! Oh, oh ! »

Minos avait à présent sa main posé sur celle du petit verseau, lui caressant amoureusement comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenue. Son visage à deux millimètres du sien. Il soufflait son souffle brûlant exprès sur le cou de l'autre pour attiser son désir… Et on avait notre pauvre Camus, tout chamboulé qui ne savait plus trop où il était et avec qui… ? Milo qui ? Connait pas !

Il s'évertuait à regarder la nappe de table comme si elle détenait la vérité du monde ! Il n'osait pas porter son regard vers celui de son doux tortionnaire… Cet homme odieux… Mais terriblement sexy… Ses yeux pétillaient d'une nouvelle flamme, et ses joues étaient parsemées de rose. Le juge prit possession d'un coup comme ça, de la main du chevalier et la posa sur son entre jambe déjà tendue. Lui insinuant de le caresser là maintenant tout de suite !

Heeeeen ! La queue du Griffon ! ! ! Il allait la voir à coup sûr ! Sans qu'il ne sache comment, (bah tiens on va le croire), sa main se mit en action toute seule, comme par enchantement… C'est pratique… Il sentait cette chaleur émaner de cette partie si divine de l'anatomie de l'argenté. Il en éprouva avec surprise un grand plaisir à toucher cet homme si autoritaire.

Et sans qu'on ne sache comment, Milo en cherchant des yeux son amour ne vit personne dans la salle. Il avait disparut, et par la même occasion son persécuteur ! Où sont-ils allés !? Camus nan il s'est fait enlevé par ce sadique !

* * *

Beaucoup de couples dansaient mais pas tous encore ne c'étaient réellement formé… Thanatos ne dansait pas, jamais de la vie ! Adossé contre une colonne un peu en retrait il regardait son i-phone (oui il a bien un i-phone !). Il ne vit pas, à la colonne d'à côté, Kagaho lui aussi accoudé, l'air renfrogné (comme d'habitude). Il dévisageait Shun, l'objet de ses malheurs, celui-ci mettait des fraises d'un air très équivoque dans la bouche de son Dieu chéri ! Il fut tiré de ses plans machiavéliques d'assassinat par une voix grave :

Thanatos –« Fais pas cette tronche ! »

Kagaho –« Q… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Fous-moi la paix ! »

Thanatos –« Eh dis donc ! Personne ne t'a apprit les bonnes manières ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son dieu ! »

Kagaho –« D'abord c'est pas toi mon dieu ! »

Thanatos –« Ah bon ! Première nouvelle ! C'est qui… Hadès ? » Il rit avec acidité au nez du Bénou. « Je crois qu'il en a rien à fiche de toi mon pauvre… Il a l'air d'apprécier les fraises… Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un autre Gourou ! » (Rires)

Kagaho fulminait sa colère contre cet espèce d'idiot qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas !

Kagaho –« Ta gueule j't'ai pas sonné ! Quand on t'appellera pot de chambre tu pourras sortir de sous le lit ! Ok ? »

« _Euh… C'est pas ce que je crois que je crois que j'ai entendu ? ? ? Euh… Comment dire sans être excessif ? Petit **** de **** de **** ! Je vais te **** et te **** ! Bon calme calme ! Reprends toi mon petit Thana, t'es un dieu ou pas ?_ » Avec une rage toute contenue mais qui débordait de violence, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, et s'avança doucement, tout doucement jusqu'à être en face de lui. Il l'empoigna à son col de chemise, et le monta en l'air. Ses pupilles tremblaient d'une étincelle destructrice. Avec une voix posée mais qui trahissait là aussi sa hargne, il articula au nez de l'autre :

Thanatos –« Je vais t'arracher vif tes membres un à un… Tes yeux, ta langue de vipère, et les donneraient à Cerbère, puis je t'éplucherai vivant comme une banane et le restant de tes chaires purulentes, je les balancerai dans un lac d'acide ! Et avec le restant de ta carcasse je prendrai une massue pour t'écraser des os de piaf ! »

Kagaho ferma les yeux, l'autre crût que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de ses menaces, mais en vérité, le Bénou se délectait de ses paroles aguicheuses… Mumm c'était bon d'entendre des paroles aussi belles… Que de promesses… Il tremblait malgré lui mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer que c'était d'excitation…

Thanatos –« Tu es asocial ! Vas te jeter dans le sac de sang ! »

Kagaho –« Et toi tu es antipathique ! Si tu pouvais retourner dans ta boîte et qu'on la jette dans le Styx ! »

En une fraction de seconde qu'il fallait pour le dire, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, à bouche perdue ! Ils s'enlaçaient fougueusement, ne cessant pas leur baiser passionnel. La verve du Dieu de la Mort avait éveillé une sensation bien nouvelle pour le petit égyptien… Dès qu'il avait parlé de l'écorché vif, celui-ci sentit tous ses sens en émois… Oui, écorches-moi ! ! !

Ces deux là étaient pris de frénésie, ils se pelotaient sans honte sur cette colonne, seule témoin de leurs ébats.

* * *

Kanon était toujours à table avec son frère et Rhadamanthe, mais il voulait s'amuser lui aussi… Et pas dans le sens où on pense… « _Rhaaa j'ai envie, j'ai envie, j'ai envie ! Mais avec qui ?_ » Il ne savait pas quel homme prendre pour être l'objet de ses délires cette nuit… Il scruta la salle, mais il avait totalement zappé l'homme en face de lui… Puis finalement, son regard se posa sur lui. Ce britannique tellement flegmatique tiens ! La dureté, l'air bourru, une brute à l'état pure ! Ouuuuui ! C'est ce qu'il lui fallait. Il se rappela un court instant son étreinte avec la Wyverne lors de leurs combats… Cet air si sûr de lui… Ce corps si musclé, si puissant… Son dos large, ses muscles saillants… Cette chevelure blonde, qui sentait bon le biscuit au beurre… et la confiture d'orange ! Oui c'était ça cette odeur alors… Et ces petits yeux de fouine qui le détaillaient de la tête aux pieds depuis le début de la soirée !

Le deuxième gémeau sentit une vague de frisson le parcourir sur tout son épiderme ! Un raz-de marée anglaise le submergea ! Qu'il devait être bon d'être prit par un homme aussi inflexible !

Et c'est les yeux pétillants, que Kanon entraina le dragon des Enfers sur la piste de danse. Lui soufflant d'un ton coquin :

-« Dis, Rhada ? Tu veux vérifier par toi-même si j'ai pas de culotte ? »

Hi ! Quoi ? Que… Quoi ? Je rêve ou bien ? Pardon monsieur !

La Vouivre ne savait plus où il se trouvait à l'instant précis où ses connexions nerveuses se rompirent… Donc, sans un mot, sans un sursaut de réaction, il sentit que Kanon lui apposa ses mains à lui, sur ses fesses ! Ses fesses nues par la même occasion ! « _Je crois que je vais m'évanouir…_ »

* * *

Dans une des chambres du palais, vide… Minos se tenait en face de Camus, bien décidé à le dompter, son sourire de pervers planté sur ses joues. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il allait lui montrer non de Zeus ! Mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit, le juge se retrouva affublé d'une gigantesque claque dans la face, et projeté sur le lit ! Qui a fait ça ? C'était Camus…

Celui-ci se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de son soumis…

Camus –« Aller ! Montre-la-moi tout de suite ! Et que ça saute ! »

Ping ! Encore une tarte ! Mais… Mais… Mais ça va pas hein ? Bah heu ! Je vais le dire à Shion moi que t'es pas gentil en vrai !

Camus –« Tu voulais bien me la montrer hein ? Bah vas-y déballes tout ! Et fais moi jouir comme une folle, petite catin ! »

Bah ça ! ! ! Si on lui avait dit que le vertueux, l'honorable chevalier des verseaux avait des penchants sado-maso il ne l'aurait pas cru ! Et c'est sous l'influence dominatrice du français, que Minos fût finalement prisonnier. C'était lui la victime de ce piège qu'il avait lui-même créé… Et pour le restant de la nuit, il dût se plier aux divers caprices de son amant totalitaire ! Se faisant mené à la baguette, par une petite pierre de jade qui tranchait, qui piquait, qui faisait mal… Ouh, là non, pas ça ça fait mal Camus !

* * *

Dans la salle de musique, tranquille, calme… Hypnos avait embarqué Mime sous prétexte de lui montrer ce fameux jeu inconnu…

Mime –« Ca se joue comment ? Et à combien ? Faut faire quoi ? »

Hypnos –« Ca peut se jouer à deux ou à plusieurs… Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux… Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui vais faire tout ce que je veux… »

Le blond appuya sur la tête du cadet pour le forcer à s'agenouiller.

Mime –« C'est quoi ça ? »

Hypnos –« C'est ma flûte… »

Mime –« Ah… »

Hypnos –« Prends la dans ta bouche »

Mime –« Bon d'accord… »

* * *

Kanon avait entrainé l'anglais au fond de la salle, dans une espèce de petit boudoir, où se trouvait quelques canapés moelleux. A califourchon sur le dragon, il se frottait copieusement au bas ventre britannique. Lui suçotant le lobe de l'oreille, le cou, l'épaule. Lui gobant la bouche avidement. Ronronnant de contentement par la même occasion.

Kanon –« Prends-moi… Prends-moi, tout de suite là sauvagement ! »

Rhada –« Tu veux pas un peu de douceur ? Moi je peux pas comme ça… »

Kanon –« Mumm, naaan… Détrousses-moi les écailles ! Vas-y bon dieu ! »

Voyant que ça n'allait pas assez vite et pas assez brutalement, le dragon des mers baissa le pantalon, et se planta illico-presto sur le membre dressé de la Wyverne.

Rhada –« Eh ! Commence pas tout seul ! »

* * *

Thanatos était toujours collé au Bénou brûlant, le soutenant à la taille, ses jambes repliées aux siennes, toujours contre cette colonne de pierre. On avait notre Kagaho haletant sous les coups de pression du ténébreux.

Kagaho –« Oui… Oui… Oui… Hen, écorches-moi, frappes-moi, arraches-moi… Oui… »

Thanatos –« Continues… Continues… »

Kagaho –« Fais-moi mal… Avec ta grosse massue vas-y ! »

Thanatos –« Tais-toi tu me rends dingue ! Mumm ! »

* * *

Et quand était-il de Shun et Hadès… Une grande porte en bois sombre se referma sur l'immense suite du Dieu des Enfers, emportant avec lui son doux secret… Il n'aimait pas faire parler de lui, et voulait garder sa vie privée, privée… Cependant dans l'embrasure de la porte, on pouvait apercevoir une petite tête verte… Chut c'est un secret…

**FIN**


End file.
